Nothing At All
by Dragoni
Summary: Yaoi - Cale x Dais. Er... Songfic... And very silly.


Ohayo, minna-san!  
  
I was just thinking silly thought to myself, and... I've got a challenge for y'all! ::Watches as gathered people scatter:: Oh, come on now... it's not *that* bad! ::Runs around, catching people and giving them pens and paper::  
  
Here's the specs... remember, ya have to get one thing from each number!  
1. Cale+Dais or Dais+Cale/CalexDais or DaisxCale I can't help it... they're my favorite couple, after Rowen/Sage  
2. A pink lampshade or a fuzzy green pen ^_^  
3. A Christmas tree It's Christmas in July? o.o;   
4. An owl or an emu. I love animals with funny names! Yes, I think 'owl' is funny.  
5. A songfic or a vidfic  
  
So that's it! Go on... have fun! Or make it serious... whichever you prefer. ^_^  
And just to get ya started... here's my take on it!  
  
Title: Nothing at All  
Author: Dragoni  
Parts/Complete: Complete  
Archive it: Yes, please!  
Yaoi/Yuri/Regular: Yaoi. Uh... Shonen-ai.  
Comments: C&C are welcome, as always. Responses to the challenge are preferred. As usual, flames will get to light my BBQ grill.  
*...* --- emphasis  
Disclaimers: I don't own the Ronins. They belong to lucky people I wish I knew. The song is off the Sailor Stars Soundtrack. It also doesn't belong to me.  
  
Cale comes out and clears his throat. Slightly nervous, he walks over to Dais and sits beside him. He pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses a button, causing a huge-screen TV drop from the ceiling, covering the wall. Another button and silent images begin flickering across the screen. He pulls a microphone from behind his back and begins singing to his koi.  
  
~You've been there for me~  
~No matter what the cost~  
  
An image appears on the screen. A policeman takes a large wad of bills from a rather annoyed Dais. He leads the white-haired man to a jail cell, where a very, very drunk Cale is wearing a pink lampshade on his head and a green and orange polka-dotted towel around his waist. Dais rolls his eyes while the policeman opens the cell, trying to count how many times this makes. Running out of both fingers *and* toes, he gives up. Instead, he grabs Cale's arm and teleports back to the Dynasty, berating him sharply all the way. Cale grins unrepentantly as the pair disappears.  
  
~My best friend since we~  
~Believed in Santa Claus~  
  
A tall Christmas tree stands in the middle of a depressing room in what used to be Talpa's palace. It's decorated with various christmas lights - blinking on and off - and a few miniaturized NetherSpirits have from the boughs. A chibi Cale runs around and around the tree, laughing happily and pointing to the various lights, making them blink. Engrossed with his game, he doesn't see a chibi Dais until he runs him over - literally. Dais retaliates by conjuring a terrifying illusion: a large clown with purple, curly hair. Chibi Cale screams and runs the other way.  
  
A calendar on the wall shows the date as... Six Months Ago? Kayura leans against a box marked "Chibifying Machine." She grins slightly, watching their interplay until Sekhmet taps her arm, whispering in her ear. Her grin widens, and the two exit to have some interplay of their own.  
  
~You have always stood beside me~  
~And I want to let you know~  
~I'll be the one who hears your prayer~  
~Don't have to ask me, I'll be there~  
  
Cale is having a nightmare. Dais walks over, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently shaking the other awake, then soothing the other man with a sensual massage. A speech bubble appears over Cale's head, containing a picture the clown from Christmas. Dais whaps the blue-haired man upside the head.  
  
~I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without~  
~When you have nothing at all~  
~You'll still have nothing to worry about~  
~Oh nothing at all~  
  
Cale is lying in bed, obviously very sick. Dais comes in, carrying bottles of medicine. Cale barely notices as they are slipped one by one past his lips. A sleepy, grateful smile crosses his lips as he falls back into unconsciousness. A gentle, loving smile crosses Dais's face.  
  
~Music Break~  
  
Back in the room with the TV, Dais looks up at his partner, slightly embarassed by the attention. Cale simply smiles and graces the Illusionmaster's cheek with a chaste kiss.  
  
~When I was lost inside ~  
~A forest of despair~  
~You always knew just how ~  
~To help me find my way~  
  
The middle of a forest. The sky above is obscured by the thick trees. Darkness presses in so sharply that the scene blurs into one big brown-black mess. Cale looks around fearfully. An owl hoots loudly and flies past his head. He ducks and scrambles against a tree trunk. Sharp fingers snag his shirt and he yells loudly, struggling to get free. A bright light appears, quickly approaching the clearing. Cale's eyes widen in terror.   
  
Dais appears, carrying a bright lantern, and obvious relief flows from the Warlord of Darkness, who points frantically at the tree behind him. Dais brings the lantern closer. Cale's shirt was caught on a branch. He sweatdrops and grins cheesily before fainting on the ground. Dais simply shakes his head at the absurdity of scene.  
  
~In a world that's so uncertain~  
~I will promise this to you~  
~I'll be the one who hears your prayer~  
~Don't have to ask me, I'll be there~  
  
Dais sits in a chair, watching as the other Warlords and Lady Kayura play a friendly game of football with the Ronins and Mia. The game gets a little too friendly hen Rowen 'accidentally' tackles Sage, who is on his one team. It quickly becomes a major make-out session. He gets up quickly, embarassed, and flees to the relative safety of the castle. Tears of loneliness run down his cheeks.  
  
A gentle touch from behind startles him, and he looks up into Cale's soft eyes. The blue-haired man carefully brushes the tears away with his thumb, then folds Dais into an encompassing hug, kissing other tears away.  
  
~I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without~  
~When you have nothing at all,~  
~You'll still have nothing to worry about~  
  
The screen dims to blackness, and Cale looks tenderly at Dais. The white-haired man's eyes shine with emotion. A soft 'thank you' escapes his lips as his lover sings the last few lines.  
  
~When you have nothing at all,~  
~You'll still have nothing to worry about~  
~Oh, nothing at all, oh~  
  
The mic is dropped as the two enter into an ever-deepening kiss. Cale's eyes glint mischievously and the pair teleports away to somewhere more comfortable.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
